Os bombons
by Eduarda Dutra
Summary: uma one alternativa entre Sirius Black e Lily Evans.


Os bombons

ps: contém NC!

Sirius esta sentado decidido a fugir do castelo por não aguentar mais a influencia da sua familia esta tinha se reunido numa reunião secreta antes e o intimara a ser igual a eles. Quando esta pronto para sair dali encontra a Lily que estava deprimida por mais uma briga com sua irmã. Os dois passam a noite conversando, fazendo palhaçada e no final acabam se entregando a paixão

Sirius chegou aquele dia da torre com raiva, não aguentava mais aquilo tudo, sua família e aquelas reuniões idiotas de puro sangue. Queria parar com aquilo e só tinha um jeito, fugir. Contudo para onde? Não tinha ninguém, talvez para Potter's estes sempre pediam para ele ficar lá mesmo. Respirou fundo, fugir de casa, mesmo aquilo não ser uma casa era difícil, principalmente para um bruxo menor de idade.

Numa das poltronas da grifinória Sirius percebeu a pimentinha ali sentada, Lilian Evans. Eram amigos desde 3 ano quando eles tiveram que trabalhar juntos para fugir de problemas com a pirada da professora de adivinhação.

- E ai pimentinha? - falou se jogando ao lado da menina, e já se ocupando de um sofá inteiro

- Oi Sirius – falou com uma voz fraquinha. Ele logo estranhou a ruiva odiava apelidos principalmente os seus

- O que aconteceu moranguinho? - perguntou

- Meu pai – suspirou. Senhor Evans estava internado ao um mês devido ao um câncer - O médico disse que não tem mais esperança – comentou a menina tentando segurar o choro

- Calma Li – pediiu

- Você também não parece muito bem – comentou a menina

- Vou fugir de casa – falou como se aquilo fosse irrelevante, mas no fundo queria que seus pais o aceitasse

- Sirius – chamou a menina – seus pais não sabem o filho querido que estão perdendo – falou a menina

- Obrigada Ruiva – sorriu – o que são esses docinhos?

- Experiencias nova do Lovegood . Acho melhor você não comer Si

- E só um pouquinho experimenta também – pediu o maroto. Os dois apesar de ser completamente oposto, se tornaram amigos. Lilian ajudava o maroto sempre que podia e este também fazia o mesmo com ela. A única coisa que brigavam se chamava Potter. Mas ele sabia que a ruiva apenas brigava com Pontas para esconder o medo de ser apaixonar por ele.

- Até que é bom – falou a menina comendo mais um bombom, depois de uns minutos os bombons já haviam sido consumidos pelo os dois amigos. Mas algo novo surgia, os dois se olharam e não pensavam apenas seguiam o desejo que parecia que crescer no corpo de ambos.

Nenhum dos dois perceberá na caixa dos bombons que cotiam poção da paixão e agora nada poderia ser mais feito. Os dois amigos se olharam, e o maroto com muito cuidado tocou os lábios da ruiva com o seu. O toque suave se transformou em algo a mais .

Não tardo chegarem ao pico de desejo, as mãos do maroto a puxavam mais para perto, as delas seguravam firme seus pescoço. O beijo era possessivo, desejoso, necessidade. O gosto dos bombons explodiam entre suas bocas, as suas línguas dançavam de forma sensual.

O garoto foi beijando com cada vez mais vontade e quando percebeu já estava deitado sobre a ruiva. Esta já havia abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa dele que logo já jazia no chão.

- Acho que agora é minha vez – falou Sirius, livrando-se da camisa feminina. Os dois continuaram na brincadeira de tirar as peças do roupa entre beijos e toques até estarem apenas de roupas intimas.

Os dois não pensavam, era como se fossem guiados por algo a mais, por um extinto, uma necessidade. Sirius beijava o pescoço da ruiva e ia descendo cada vez mais, ao chegar no seios se livrou daquela tecido desnecessário e o tocou excitando o mamilos da garota, logo levando este a boca e sugando e arrancando gemidos dela.

Lilian não ficou atras dele, beijava e contornava com os dedos cada músculo do maroto. Arrancando suspiros e fazendo este delirar. O maroto não aguentava mais, precisava de mais, precisa de pele com pele, precisa se sentir dentro dela. Seus lábios correram pela barriga lisinha da ruiva até chegar no limite da calcinha. Retirou aquela peça com rapidez e logo se livrou da sua ultima peça de roupa. Colocando rapidamente um camisinha que sempre tinha no bolso da calça se uniram. Em ritmo rápido e apaixonado os dois amigos chegaram no pico juntos, sentido todo o copo tremer com aquele prazer imenso que lhe proporcionaram. E acabaram dormindo assim.

Os primeiros raios do sol acordaram os dois amigos que se encaravam e coravam. Apenas no fim do dia descobriram que viveram foi apenas fruto de uma das experiencias Lovegood e devido a isso resolveram esquecer e continuar a sendo amigos, irmãos.

Fim!


End file.
